Valentine Kiss
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Sanada remembers that today is Valentines' Day. He also realizes that not everything has to go as planned. Tango, anyone?


'_Why am I even doing this?'_

Sanada was at the department store, looking for a gift. It was Valentines' Day, and he just had to get Yukimura-buchou something. He wasn't sure why yet, but he had gotten a fuzzy feeling in his chest when he thought about his captain earlier today. The events of yesterday kept playing in his head.

**"Don't forget, tomorrow's Valentines' Day, so make sure you get a present for the one you loooooooove," Marui said in a singsong voice.**

**"Tch, fuck that. All the chocolate I can stomach tomorrow from my adoring fans," Niou declared, swinging his bag over his shoulder.**

"**Please refrain from such language," Sanada stated. He heard a faint 'yeah, yeah' but decided to ignore it.**

"**Do you have something special for anyone, Fukubuchou?" Akaya asked in his curious voice.**

**His expression remaining stern, Sanada shook his head. "There are much more important things to worry about, such as training."**

"**Aw, you're no fun."**

"**Lighten up, Genichirou," Yukimura said with a smile, picking up his bag.**

**A light blush tinted Sanada's face. "I'll lighten up after we've taken the Nationals."**

**A fake pout appeared on the captain's face. "Fine, fine."**

**The strict fukubuchou had the sudden urge to tell Yukimura he was joking, just to erase the sad look from his beautiful features.**

"**Well, we'd better be going," Niou said, putting his arm around Yagyuu's shoulders. "Me n' Hiro got some 'homework' to catch up on. See ya."**

**We've gotta go, too," Marui declared. "Jakuru-chan's taking me to see a concert."**

"**We should go before we're late," the Brazilian spoke up. "Goodbye Buchou, Fukubuchou."**

"**Hn," Sanada raised his head in acknowledgement.**

"**I should also get going. Lot's of work to make up, you know."**

"**Would you like for me to come help you?" Sanada asked.**

"**No, no, you go do whatever it is you need to. I shall be fine. Really, Genichirou, you should try to have fun."**

"**Do you mean because of tomorrow?"**

"**Just in general. Well, bye, Genichirou."**

"**Goodbye."**

**Sanada walked out after Yukimura left, locking the door to the storage room.**

(Lighten up, Genichirou.)

'_**What does he mean?'**_

Which was exactly why Sanada was in the situation he was in now. Maybe buying someone something was enough to prove that yes, he was indeed more social than a rock. And who better to buy it for than his beloved Yukimura-buchou? Lately, he had been feeling awfully…how to put it? Shy? Like that around Yukimura. He wasn't sure why, but at least it would make Yukimura-buchou happy.

"Well, what do you know?"

Sanada stopped at that voice. But said nothing.

"Don't ignore me. Ore-sama does not appreciate being ignored."

"Maybe you'll take that as your cue to leave then."

"Ore-sama shall leave when he's ready, and not a moment sooner. What are you doing here, anyway? By the gods, don't tell me you're actually, dare I say it, _shopping_ ?"

"So what if I am? I don't believe it is any of your business," Sanada spat, reaching up and look at a particular book.

"Getting a present for someone?"

"Why do you _have _to know?"

"So cold. Ore-sama was merely wondering. Since I know for a fact that you have absolutely no sense of gift giving, Ore-sama was thinking that you probably need his help."

"How's that?" Sanada asked, finally turning to look at none other than Atobe Keigo. And then he realized that the man was wearing pink. Not just a faded pink. The god-forsaken glaring pink that all girls wear on this particular day.

"See something you like. Ore-sama would hardly be surprised if you were indeed falling for his undoubtedly amazing charm."

Sanada realized he was staring and tugged his cap over his eyes. Seriously, where did Atobe get his lines from? Sanada should like to know in order to murder the man who taught him.

"Who are you buying for?"

"It does not concern you."

Waiting a few minutes to see if Atobe got the message (which, low and behold, would you believe he was _still_ right there?) Sanada put the book in his hands back to get a new one. After flipping through a few pages, and noticing that Atobe was standing there staring expectantly at him, the normally stoic man sighed. "Yukimura-buchou, not that it's _any_ of you business."

Atobe visibly frowned at the mention of Yukimura's name. "Is that so? Well then I wouldn't be surprised if he's read that one already."

Sanada looked down to the book in his hands. It was titled The Sailor Who Fell From Grace With The Sea. Not that Sanada could read that. "And how would you know?"

"Because Ore-sama is magnificent and his Insight allows him to see anything. If you're getting him a book, which, by the way, is not a good gift for Valentines' Day-

W-who said it was for Valentines' Day?" Sanada sputtered, tugging down his cap even further.

"It's not?" Atobe seemed to gladden at that, though Sanada couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

"N-no."

"Good. Get him this," the egotistical jerk-I mean the charitable man said, picking a book off the shelf and handing it to vice-captain.

Sanada looked at the cover, and then realized he couldn't read it. "But it's in English."

"And this is the part where Ore-sama tries desperately to refrain from yelling 'Dur' in your face. I am aware that it's in English, and am pretty sure that Yukimura-_buchou_," Atobe said rather bitterly, "can read them."

Sanada looked at Atobe with interest. "Do you not like Yukimura?"

"Quite frankly, NO."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"People don't have to like everyone they meet, Genichirou."

Sanada was slightly taken aback at Atobe calling him by his first name, but shook it off. "Whatever." He began walking off in the direction of the cashier.

"You don't want Ore-sama's gift?"

Sanada stopped in his tracks. "What gift?" he asked, turning around.

"As if I'd tell you here," the flamboyant man declared, following Sanada to the counter.

"Good afternoon, Atobe-sama," the perky girl at the counter greeted. Sanada flinched at her…sugariness.

"Hello," was all Atobe's reply. He snatched the book from Sanada's hands and handed it to her.

"I can pay for that myself," Sanada snapped, but was already too late, seeing as how Atobe had already handed the girl his card.

"Your point? Ore-sama is in a charitable mood today."

"You just like to feel like you're needed."

Ignoring the comment, Atobe left the store, Sanada following him outside.

The taller man took the bag from Atobe. "Thank you, but don't think this means anything."

"Of course not," the silvered haired man whispered, looking at the ground.

Sanada blinked. Wasn't he just all talk? "Is something wrong?"

"Do you like Yukimura?"

Surprised at the question, Sanada stuttered. "N-no, w-why?"

Atobe looked at Sanada with what seemed to be sad gray eyes.

Sanada stepped closer to get a good look at Atobe's face. Suddenly, that feeling he got when he thought about Yukimura left him, and he really wanted to hug the diva. A blush appeared on his face. "A-are you alright?"

"And why wouldn't Ore-sama be fine?"

"You said you had a gift for me."

"You probably wouldn't want it anyway. So why should Ore-sama even waste his time?" Atobe began to walk away, but Sanada grabbed his arm.

"Don't you want mine?"

Atobe turned to Sanada, who then grabbed his shoulders and planted his lips on Atobe's. Yes it was _**the most random thing**_ Sanada had ever done, and he certainly wasn't the type to show any type of affection in public, but the fact that Atobe had begun to kiss him back mad him think that maybe it was worth it.

However, hearing the cheers from the other side of the street made him pull away. They stood there staring at each other for a while before Atobe spoke.

"Told you you couldn't resist the magnificence that is Ore-sama."

Sanada actually managed a slight smile and claimed Atobe's lips with his own once again.

Yes, by the way, that was Sanada's team standing on the other side of the road cheering. And he knew that. Who else but Niou-kun would yell 'fuck yeah' out in public? Of course, the passerby did stop and stare. But at that, Sanada didn't seem to care. He would catch hell for this if his parents found out, though. So he released Atobe, who had a somewhat dazed look in his eye and dragged him down the street.

When Sanada got to Yukimura's house, he knocked on his captain's bedroom door.

"It's open."

Sanada walked in and saw Yukimura sitting at his desk, apparently finishing up work he had.

"Hello, Genichirou."

"This is for you," Sanada said, handing him the book.

"Oh, thank you! I've been wanting this. How did you know?"

"Um, I guessed," he lied.

"Thank you so much. Would you like to stay over?" Yukimura asked.

"I actually have to be somewhere. But I wanted to give you that."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Yukimura laughed when he saw Sanada blush slightly. "Well, I guess you should get going, then."

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow, Yukimura-buchou."

Sanada walked out the door and sighed. He really didn't have the heart to tell Yukimura that he had a date.

Not that he had actually agreed to it. Yet.

'_Damn Atobe and his ability to make people do what he wants,'_ the golden-eyed man thought.

But, as he walked through the front door to his captain's house and saw Atobe standing there leaning against a shiny limo, he thought that maybe this is what he wants, too.


End file.
